The American Red Cross conducts research and development to increase knowledge in the fields of transfusion medicine and transplantation sciences, and to support its delivery of service to the American people through its Blood Services and Transplantation Services. The Holland Laboratory Vivarium provides support to eight laboratories (Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Immunology, Molecular Biology, Plasma Derivatives, Transmissible Diseases, Transplantation, Virology) in the Biomedical Research and Development Division and one laboratory (Production Laboratory) in Medical Operations Division. The research programs served by the Vivarium have undergone rapid expansion and extramural support has quadrupled in the last three years. The American Red Cross recently made a considerable investment in a new research building which includes a well-designed animal facility containing basic equipment. The purpose of this grant application is to equip the Vivarium for housing rabbits and rodents in order to meet the requirements for AAALAC accreditation and to meet the increased needs of research investigators at the Holland laboratory. Among the needs which are included in this application are: the perimeter security system, Castile autoclave, ventilated rack system, microisolators for mice and rats, replacement caging for rabbits, additional caging for rodents, and additional equipment for the surgical suite.